


Don’t Take Me Back.

by softwheeze



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, I tried to make the quotes as exact as possible, Implied Crush, Kinda, M/M, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Short, maybe idk, pining!ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwheeze/pseuds/softwheeze
Summary: “Shane, do you think that this is a place where an old man would want to be laid to rest?” Ryan asked.





	Don’t Take Me Back.

**Author's Note:**

> uhh hi! This is short because idk where I’d go with this and it just sorta popped into my head. If you want me to add on, tell me, and leave suggestions of where to go with it. Thank u and enjoy! Ily

“Shane, do you think that this is a place where an old man would want to be laid to rest?” Ryan asked. 

They were surrounded by trees and fallen timber, pebbles laying at their feet. There was the rush of a river and a slight waterfall to their side. It was quite beautiful, the boys supposed. 

“You know what? I gotta be honest,” Shane admitted, “I think so. I wouldn’t mind being buried here.”

Ryan, who was previously fumbling with his satchel, turned up to look at his friend, who was walking towards the river. What?

“If I died here, right now,” Shane continued, “I don’t want you to take me home. I want you to leave my body to rot!” Ryan just walked past him, shaking his head. 

“I wouldn’t do that.” He replied. 

“Why?”

Ryan hopped over a piece of fallen timber. 

_Because if you died right there, I’d never forgive myself. I’m in love with you, Shane, there’s no goddamn way I’m leaving your body in the middle of a forest in New Mexico. It would hurt me, it would hurt your family, it would hurt the fans, way too much. And you know that. Don’t play with my feelings Shane, please. Don’t... talk about you dying, because I never want that to happen, never mind in the middle of the goddamned woods._

“..Because it’s fuckin’ weird.”

**Author's Note:**

> my instagram: softboogara  
> my tumblr: softwheeze
> 
> comments and kudos spur me on<33


End file.
